


touch (me until i burst!)

by lu_woo



Series: pwp fills [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Side Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: doyoung always denies johnny when he offers his help whenever his chest is nearly bursting with milk.until the one time he says yes and doyoung wonders why he didn't agree to his husband’s help weeks ago.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pwp fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640818
Comments: 25
Kudos: 528





	touch (me until i burst!)

**Author's Note:**

> { hello! this is the first of my second round of pwp fills! }  
> { i had SOOO much fun writing this!! so i hope you guys like it too uwu }

Doyoung knew this was going to happen. He’s spent hours and hours researching online, reading articles, watching videos, searching forums, so he’s known for months, even before he got pregnant. Yet when he woke up one morning to find his chest aching and his normally flat chest swollen big enough to make his sleep shirt push out, Doyoung was shocked. He had immediately called Johnny (who was at work) to try and get some comfort from his husband but all Johnny gave him was _‘oh, is that so? I’ll have to look at them when I get home, darling.’_

At only five months, Doyoung’s tits are massive. At first, Johnny had teased that maybe they’re having more than one baby and that’s the reason why his chest has swollen so much. Doyoung naturally freaked out, wondering how the doctors could miss such a thing but it was quickly proven wrong when Doyoung went for his next check up and their doctor told them that they were only expecting one baby. When he brought the problem up to their doctor, she only smiled and told Doyoung that all pregnancies are different and Doyoung’s chest just happened to be bigger than usual, absolutely nothing to worry about though. 

Some days are harder than others and today is one of the rougher days. Johnny is busy at work and Doyoung has decided to busy himself with doing house work. It’s not his favorite thing to do in general but today is especially hard because his chest is incredibly sore and swollen. Every time he bends over to wipe a surface, his chest aches and when he straightens out, his shirt rubs against his sensitive puffy nipples, coaxing drops of milk out and staining his oversized shirt. 

By the time Doyoung makes his way to the couch, hands gripping the second basket of laundry of the morning, trying to keep it away from not only his swollen tummy but his chest as well, the front of his shirt is completely soaked through. Doyoung lets out a groan, setting the laundry basket on the floor in front of him as he leans back against the couch. His hands gently pull his shirt away from his chest, watching as it clings back to his swollen tits, large brown nipples easily seen through the soaked white fabric. 

“I don’t know why you even bother anymore, Doyoung,” Johnny’s voice comes from the doorway. 

Doyoung lifts his head up, eyes wide at the sudden appearance of his husband. “Johnny,” he says softly, “I didn’t even hear you come in.” 

Johnny shrugs with a laugh, sliding his shoes off before making his way to the couch. “I was being quiet,” he hums, leaning over the back of the couch to plant a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. “Mm,” Johnny laughs, one hand repeating the action of lifting the shirt off of Doyoung’s chest, only to watch it cling to his wet skin again. “Yeah you should take this off.” 

“No,” Doyoung whines out, gently batting Johnny’s hand away. “If I take it off then the milk will just get everywhere.” Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up at the words, embarrassed at the thought of him leaking milk all over himself and the furniture. 

“That sounds terrible,” Johnny gasps fakely, fingers reaching up to loosen his tie. “I’m sure there’s a way you could get some release.” 

With a pout on his lips and his cheeks still pink, Doyoung huffs at his husband. “I have the pump to use.”

“Do you need any help?” Johnny asks, fingers lingering on his tie as Doyoung looks up to meet his gaze. 

Doyoung’s lips purse out. “I think I can do it, babe. I do it everyday.” 

There’s the tiniest bit of pink dusting Johnny’s cheeks when he leans down and kisses Doyoung’s forehead again. “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

Doyoung tilts his head, quietly watching his husband as he walks down the hallway and disappears into their bedroom. 

Johnny has a habit of letting his hands wander. Not only do they like to wander but they like to be on Doyoung at all times, especially now since he’s pregnant. Most of the time it’s gentle touches, hands resting on his stomach, thumbs rubbing the bump as they cuddle or walk together, or a hand rubbing up and down his back, attempting to soothe the ache that Doyoung’s expressed to him. 

This morning Johnny’s choice of where his hands wander is to Doyoung’s chest. It’s gentle touches, fingers barely grazing along the skin and Doyoung lets his back arch, mind still hazy with sleep, drifting in and out as his husband continues his ministrations. Doyoung normally hates when Johnny’s hands find their way to his chest. He always seems to touch too roughly, thumbs harshly rubbing over his nipples (even though it’s not actually hard touches but it feels like it). With his chest hurting nearly all day every day, even the smallest of touches irritate Doyoung. 

But there are rare times where it’s almost as if Doyoung’s body is asking for Johnny to touch, the usual pain that comes with the feeling of fingers on his chest is no longer there, turning into tingles of pleasure instead. It usually happens in the morning, just like this. Johnny will accidently cup at Doyoung’s chest in his sleep, mindlessly doing it to pull Doyoung close, and normally it would hurt, normally Doyoung would gasp out in pain and quickly push his husbands hands away, but sometimes the way Johnny’s fingers squeeze around his tit, making milk gently begin to leak out, gives him _relief_. 

That’s what’s happening right now. Johnny’s hands are barely on him, at least that’s what Doyoung feels as he continues to linger between sleep and awakeness. Johnny’s fingers feel like heaven for once. Doyoung knows his chest is incredibly swollen, hard and full of milk like it is every morning, and he can feel the cooling sensation of the milk sliding down his chest, soaking into his skin and the blanket around him. His chest is so big and at the point that it feels like it’s about to burst and that’s why it feels so amazing for Johnny to be touching him, his fingers relieving some of the pressure. 

Eventually Doyoung comes to slowly as Johnny’s hands become slightly rougher, fingers gently pinching at his nipples. The feeling makes Doyoung whine out, legs extending in a big stretch and hands lazily patting at Johnny’s, pushing them away. Doyoung’s hands reach up, rubbing at his eyes, attempting to wipe the sleepy blurriness from them before he turns to look at his husband. 

Johnny has rolled on his stomach, grin on his lips as he presses his face against his pillow. “Morning handsome.” 

Doyoung hums, rolling his eyes as he reaches his arms out this time, back of his hands bumping against the wall while he stretches. “Don’t act all innocent like you we’re just playing with my chest.” 

As expected, Johnny simply laughs, pushing himself up on his elbows, feet gently moving up and down under the blanket. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

With another eye roll, Doyoung grabs one of the spare pillows that he’s bought recently to shove between his legs while he sleeps, flinging it over at Johnny and hitting him on his back. “Don’t lie to me.” Doyoung pauses as he feels movement in his stomach, making him tilt his head, hands instinctively sliding under the blanket to cup at his stomach. “Even our baby knows you’re lying.” 

Johnny’s hand slides over to Doyoung, sprawling out over his stomach. “Mm I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you two.” Johnny shifts, leaning over to press a kiss against Doyoung’s forehead, pausing a second as if he’s waiting for him to make a fuss, when Doyoung doesn’t, Johnny places a kiss on his nose and Doyoung happily tilts his head up to meet Johnny’s lips when he leans down to actually kiss him. “How about I go out to that one cafe and get you the scones you love for breakfast?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Doyoung gasps quietly, lips curling into a grin, teeth biting down on his bottom one before he leans up and kisses Johnny again. “That’s bad.” Doyoung parts his lips, hands sliding up to linger on Johnny’s forearms, fingers gently squeezing at them, his mind contemplating whether or not he should allow Johnny to spoil him with one of his favorite sweets since he got pregnant. “That’s bad,” Doyoung repeats again, brows furrowed in a frustration of sorts due to his own internal conflict over the food. 

“You’re not saying no though,” Johnny laughs. 

“Get three,” Doyoung breathes out finally, not realizing he was even holding his breath. “One for me, one for you and-” 

“One for the baby,” Johnny finishes after cutting the younger one off with a kiss. “Got it.” 

Johnny lands one more kiss on Doyoung’s lips before he pulls away, settling on the bed for only a moment, arms stretching up and head tilting side to side until Doyoung hears a gentle crack. Doyoung pushes himself up as well, groaning softly due to the several little tinges of pain that run through his body. The main thing he feels though is a distinct coldness covering his chest that makes him look down at his nightshirt, seeing that the light blue fabric is _soaked_. 

“Johnny,” Doyoung groans, hands pushing the blanket off of himself. “My shirt.” 

The older one is on his side of the bed now, arms crossed over his chest and head tilted as he blinks at Doyoung. “What about it?” 

Doyoung’s lips purse out into a pout, his arms slowly turning him to the side, scooting towards the edge of the bed until his feet are almost touching the ground. “It’s because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” 

Johnny doesn’t say anything as he grabs the hands that Doyoung holds out to him, slowly helping him out of bed. Doyoung tugs down his shirt, hands reaching to pull down his underwear, it having ridden up throughout the night. Once he somewhat fixes his clothes, he tilts his head up to look at Johnny, eyebrow raising as he waits for the other to give him an apology. 

“Well,” Johnny starts, lips parting and eyes moving from Doyoung’s eyes to his chest (Doyoung can tell exactly where they go). “In the mornings your chest just looks so full and I know it’s because of all the milk so..” 

Doyoung huffs, arms crossing over his chest. “Well at least hook the pump up to me or something. Now I have to get a shower because I’m all dirty.” 

“You know I could-” Johnny’s words trail off into silence and Doyoung’s head tilts at the way he can see a light blush begin to cover Johnny’s cheeks. He quickly clears his throat before his lips part again, continuing but Doyoung can tell it’s not what he originally was going to say. “Do you need any help? I can hook it on you if you want. I know sometimes you have trouble.” 

Doyoung lets out a sigh, hands planting themselves on Johnny’s shoulders. “You can help me by going to get the scones before I die of hunger.” 

This time it’s Johnny that rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss at Doyoung’s lips before he pulls away. “Yes, dear.” 

Johnny stays rather quiet as he gets dressed, digging through their dresser and closet to eventually put on a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie. Doyoung walks into the bathroom slowly, one hand on his stomach while he opens their bathroom closet to pull out the pump bag. He settles himself on the lovely, _lovely_ , rocking chair that Johnny purchased a month ago (he even got a nice fuzzy pillow and a matching blanket to go with it). 

Doyoung tugs his shirt off, tossing it on the floor for now, knowing that he’ll remember to pick it up and put it in the hamper before he goes into the shower. His hands run up his stomach, letting out a soft hum as he feels gentle flutters against his palms. Then he looks down at his chest, pursing his lips out with a sigh. They look and feel bigger than they’ve ever been. Doyoung knows it’s not really true because he thinks the same way every morning when he does this but today it really, _really_ , feels like his tits have grown a whole _cup_ size. 

Just as he reaches down for the pump, Johnny wanders into the bathroom, stopping for a moment at the large mirror to run his fingers through his hair before walking over to Doyoung. There’s the same kind of glassy look in his eyes when he looks down at Doyoung that was there earlier. The same blush on his cheeks when Doyoung cups at one of his tits, fingers brushing over his nipple accidentally and it causes milk to bead out, sliding down until it settles on his bump. 

“Babe?” Doyoung asks, slightly concerned with the way Johnny’s just _staring_ at him how he is. 

Johnny quickly blinks, tongue darting out to lick at his lips before he leans down, cupping the side of Doyoung’s head as he presses a kiss to the top of it. “Sorry,” he laughs out, “I’m still not awake I guess.” There’s a pause as Johnny pulls away, hand running through his hair slowly. “Seriously, if you need any help, I’d really be glad to help you.” 

And then Johnny is gone, leaving Doyoung alone, eyes slightly wide and this time it’s his turn to feel his cheeks heat up for some reason. 

“Johnny’s being kind of weird lately,” Doyoung says, lips wrapping around his straw, taking several sips of his lemonade before he leans back in his chair with a sigh. 

“What kind of weird?” The boy across from him asks, elbow resting on the table, cheek tucked against his palm. “Not like a negative kind of weird right?” The boy clicks his tongue, head shaking gently against his hand. “Is he acting like he’s unsure of having a kid because Jaehyun went through the same thing for a month.” 

“No,” Doyoung says quietly, “Nothing like that. It’s just-” Doyoung pauses, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, unsure exactly how to say what he wants to say. He leans forward, as much as he can until his stomach is pressed against the table, eyes looking around to see if anyone is by any chance close enough to hear them talking (no one is, they’re at the mall at eleven in the morning on a _Wednesday_ ), before he quickly spits out what’s been on his mind. “He keeps asking me if I need help when I pump.” 

Doyoung’s had a day to think about it, his mind reeling ever since he saw that odd look that Johnny gave him yesterday morning. It’s not the first time, or second or third, that Johnny has offered his help when it comes to Doyoung pumping. Each time he gives a sort of odd excuse like _‘I want to learn how to put it on you’_ or _‘You deserve to rest, let me do it for you’,_ kind of thing, none of which makes any _sense_. Then there’s the way Johnny always seems to go into some sort of haze when he sees Doyoung leaking through his shirt or when he gets undressed for pumping. 

It’s been going on for a few weeks now, ever since Doyoung’s begun to produce milk, but he hasn’t exactly linked the incidences together, not realizing that they’re so _common_ until yesterday for some reason. Doyoung wants to talk to Johnny about it, wants to bring it up but he wants to make sure he’s not crazy first for thinking that Johnny is acting odd about the whole thing. Doyoung couldn’t think of anyone better to ask advice to than his best friend who also happens to be pregnant; Jungwoo. 

“When you pump?” Jungwoo asks, head tilting and lips pushing out slightly. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung says quietly, leaning more over the table. “Or when I start leaking he’ll suddenly offer to help me and get this weird look on his face.” 

There’s a pause, silence falling over the two of them before Jungwoo suddenly leans back, hand slapping against the table, making both Doyoung and the old couple off to the side look at him with wide eyes. “Maybe,” Jungwoo starts before he nearly matches the way Doyoung is leaning over the table, his body slightly further back due to his bigger bump. “Do you think maybe he wants to, you know,” Jungwoo pauses before he leans forward more, arms curling against the table. “Maybe he has some kind of lactation kink.” 

The thought makes Doyoung’s face instantly turn bright red and he quickly presses his hands against his cheeks, body leaning back against his chair. “That’s-” he stutters, lips parting and words struggling to come out. “Do you think? I mean that’s a little..”

“I’m not saying that it’s the reason,” Jungwoo says quickly, wiggling his hand at Doyoung. “But it could be a possibility,” the younger one shrugs. “Jaehyun plays with my chest a lot and likes to suck and bite and stuff.” Jungwoo hums, hand wrapping around his water bottle, taking several sips of it before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I mean I don’t have milk yet like you do so it’s not really the same.” 

Doyoung can’t help but let his mind wander at the possibility. It does kind of make sense. It all started when he began lactating. Johnny’s always had a sort of _obsession_ with Doyoung’s nipples, partly because they’re one of Doyoung’s most sensitive spots and Johnny loves to take advantage of it. But Jungwoo’s theory definitely is plausible and it would explain Johnny’s recent behavior. It doesn’t change the fact that it makes Doyoung’s face burn with blush and he quickly covers his face with his hands, feet gently stomping at the ground in embarrassment. 

“Aw,” Jungwoo giggles, “Doie don’t be so embarrassed about it!” 

His hands slide off his face, arms crossing over his chest with a huff. “Easy for you to say.” 

“Why don’t you ask him about it? I mean you don’t have to obviously let him do anything but I think it’ll give you a little peace of mind.” 

Doyoung knows Jungwoo is right. It’ll clear up the odd air between them whenever Johnny pops the suggestion of helping Doyoung. He lets out a sigh, leaning down to drink the rest of his lemonade before he shifts in his seat, hands sliding along his stomach. “I guess you’re right.” 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Jungwoo says with a smile, sparkling eyes blinking at him. “You let him have his way and realize it’s better than the pump?” Doyoung presses his lips together at the thought, eyes casting dowards to look at the fake marble of the table between them. “That doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Jungwoo sings. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Doyoung grumbles, hands pressing against the table top as he pushes himself up off the chair. “Can we-” 

“Go to the bathroom?” Jungwoo giggles, nearly copying the same motion as Doyoung. “Please, I’ve had to go since we sat down.” 

“I love that you understand me,” Doyoung sighs out with a smile. “I’m not sure what I’d do without you, Woo.” 

Jungwoo has been Doyoung’s best friend for years, the two of them always together and always finding themselves hanging out whenever they can. Ever since Doyoung first met Jungwoo when Johnny finally convinced him to join him for the game night him and Jaehyun do every weekend, the two of them hit it off immediately, both of them ended up watching videos on the couch instead of joining Johnny and Jaehyun in their very _competitive_ game of monopoly. Johnny and Jaehyun always joke even to this day that if they had introduced them sooner, that Jungwoo and Doyoung would have ended up together instead. 

Their relationship has become even stronger since both of them fell pregnant. Jungwoo was the first, happily announcing it one morning over facetime while Doyoung laid in bed, sleep still in his eyes because of how early Jungwoo called. Then three months later Doyoung had shyly dropped the information at one of the game nights. Ever since then, the two of them have relied on each other for comfort and Doyoung has found it incredibly soothing to have a friend he can complain and whine to about pregnancy things (because he doesn’t want to bother Johnny with it all the time and Jungwoo just _gets_ it).

“Not explore a possible new kink for you and Johnny,” Jungwoo says, sticking his tongue out, nose scrunching up before he bursts into laughter. 

“Jungwoo!” Doyoung screeches, fist gently hitting at the boy’s shoulder, only to quickly move away and cover his face at the feeling of it beginning to heat up. 

To put it simply, Doyoung is _nervous_. He’s been restless all afternoon since he came back from the mall. Doyoung’s even done that thing he does of buying unnecessary things to try and cope with the feeling, though cute baby clothes aren’t really unnecessary at this point, but still, he ended up coming home with two bags of baby clothes that he didn’t need to buy _today_. Not only did he spend an absurd amount of money on baby clothes (Jungwoo’s been shopping at this one boutique that has the cutest clothes that are locally made and Doyoung is a _sucker_ for those things), but he’s also reorganized the closet, cleaned up their pantry, and sorted Johnny’s collection of video games by alphabetical order. All to try and keep his mind of the whole topic of asking Johnny that _question_ when he gets home from work. 

What’s even worse is that Doyoung’s let his chest fill up during all this. It’s been hours, six exactly since he last pumped, and his chest is pretty much bursting out of his shirt. He’s put a pair of nipple pads on to try and keep his shirt as dry as possible but he knows they’re not going to last for long because he can already feel them beginning to get wet. It’s not Doyoung’s favorite thing that he’s done, letting his chest swell up so much, and usually he’s pumping every few hours to avoid this exact thing, but he knows he’ll get Johnny to give him that glassy look and ask _the_ question when he sees Doyoung like this. 

When Johnny sends him a text that he’s in the elevator coming up, Doyoung quickly peels off the nipple pads, letting out a soft whimper at the feeling. He holds his shirt up with one hand, watching the way his nipples immediately begin to bead with milk the second the pads are off. The more he looks at his chest, the more he thinks about Johnny. He thinks about Jungwoo’s words, suggesting that Johnny wants to suck his nipples when they’re like this, leaking with milk and swollen. It makes Doyoung’s face heat up again and his toes curl against the hardwood floor of their apartment. 

The thing is, the idea isn’t _bad_. Yes, Doyoung has incredibly sensitive nipples and most of the time when Johnny barely even brushes his fingers against his chest, he’s practically hissing in pain. But that’s when his chest is full like this, hard and leaking with milk, and the times that Doyoung lets Johnny gently release some milk before he quickly swats his husbands hands away, he can’t say that it _doesn’t_ feel good. There’s something about it, the way Doyoung’s chest is pretty much bursting and Johnny is so gentle with his touches, making pleasure spark from the feeling of him releasing some of the pressure. 

“Babe?” 

Doyoung’s eyes go wide and he quickly lets his hand drop his shirt, letting it pool on the top of his stomach, not even bothering to fix it as he looks over at Johnny. “You keep getting quieter when you come home,” Doyoung breathes out, voice slightly shaky. “Is the lock sound broken?” 

Johnny tilts his head in confusion, brows scrunching together as he laughs, fingers losing his tie with every step he takes towards Doyoung. “The lock is perfectly fine.” The last bit of Johnny’s words trail off slowly as his arms wrap around Doyoung, chest pressing against his back. “What were you doing?” 

Doyoung bites down on his lip, leaning slightly back into the warmth that Johnny’s body gives him, even though he’s kind of sweating and uncomfortably hot at this point but his body leans into him on instinct. “I was,” Doyoung hesitates for a moment, wondering if he really wants to test out Jungwoo’s theory. Yet the words come out somewhat easily, slipping from his tongue smoothly. “About to go pump. I’ve been out all day with Jungwoo and I forgot to bring it with me.” 

The last part is a lie but it’s not as though Johnny would know that. He’s been home for a good five hours, plenty of time to pump not once but twice with how fast Doyoung fills up. Doyoung tilts his head after a minute of silence, eyes blinking up at his husband and just as Doyoung thought, Johnny has this look on his face. His hands slide up Doyoung’s sides, gently rubbing on his stomach before they slide to the top of it. There’s a subtle movement but Doyoung feels it, feels the way that Johnny’s thumbs gently brush along the underside of Doyoung’s tits. 

“Oh,” he says softly, quiet hum rumbling in his chest. “I guess I should let you get to that.” 

Then Johnny pulls away slowly, making Doyoung’s face contort into confusion at the lack of offer to help. He turns around, eyes blinking up at the taller one. “You’re not going to offer to help me?” 

Johnny seems to be taken slightly off guard, eyes becoming wider and the corners of his lips twitching. He lets out a laugh, one that has the smallest bit of nervousness running through it. “I mean, do you _want_ help?” 

Doyoung can feel himself getting frustrated. This isn’t what he expected to happen. He had planned the whole thing out in his head a dozen times while waiting for Johnny to return home. He was going to let himself become nice and full and then Johnny would come home and offer to help him like he normally does, then Doyoung would ask he wants to, well, suck his tits while he’s all full like this, and Johnny would most likely say yes and they’d go from there. Having Johnny practically turn the whole situation around and ask Doyoung a question is _not_ how he had intended it to go. 

“Doie,” Johnny says, taking a step forward slowly. “Do you want me to help you?” His question is gentle, a genuine one. Johnny licks at his lips, sucking in a silent breath as he lets his hands cup at Doyoung’s chest. “You’re so full, surely they must hurt.” 

Doyoung feels his cheeks turn a shade of pink, a dark shade of pink, at the question. He parts his lips, closing them together before parting them again, not really sure what to say. His eyes slowly go down, focusing on the way that Johnny’s hands are ever so gently squeezing at his chest. It’s barely anything at all but Doyoung can see his shirt begin to get wet, white fabric becoming see through around his nipples. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Johnny says and Doyoung swallows, his fingers curling up against his sweatpants. Then Doyoung feels Johnny lean forward, feels his breath against his ear and it makes Doyoung’s eyes flutter, threatening to close. “Don’t you think my mouth would feel a lot better than the pump?” 

“ _Johnny_ ,” Doyoung whimpers out. 

Doyoung feels his knees becoming weak, gently knocking together as Johnny’s words spin around in his head. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go, not at all. Doyoung was supposed to be firm, be the one in charge but now he’s practically melting into Johnny’s arms, an odd surge of arousal running through him at the thought of Johnny wrapping his mouth around his nipple and sucking him dry. 

As Johnny’s thumbs reach up, brushing against Doyoung’s nipples, he presses a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. “Tell me you want it.” The demand comes out low, Johnny’s voice deep, nearly a growl of sorts. 

“I-,” Doyoung gasps, back arching on it’s own into Johnny’s hands as his thumbs press down harder. “I want it.” 

Johnny’s hands quickly move from his chest up to his face, cupping his cheeks and within seconds, Johnny is smashing his lips against Doyoung’s. It’s not a rough kiss by any means but Doyoung can feel the desire behind it, can feel the desperation that’s lingering on his husbands lips. They part quickly, leaving Doyoung breathless for a moment, only for his hand to be grabbed and he’s being led to the couch. 

Their lips meet again in a kiss and this time it’s Doyoung that’s tilting his head, lips parting to allow Johnny to push his tongue in. The angle is slightly difficult, Johnny’s only leaning down a bit, leaving Doyoung to be up on his toes and he can barely hold the position, legs shaky and bump heavy. Thankfully, Johnny pulls away and wraps his arms around Doyoung before he can lose his balance. 

“Lay down,” he says and oh, Doyoung sees that glassy look in his eyes again, a look that he can now realize is _arousal_. As Doyoung is sliding onto the couch, Johnny runs his hand through his hair, letting out a soft laugh. “Ah, and take your shirt off too,” he pauses for a moment before he smiles sheepishly, “please.” 

Doyoung finds himself laughing at the politeness of his husband, making him roll his eyes slightly. His fingers grab at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head slowly. He lets it fall to the floor between the couch and the coffee table, meeting Johnny’s eyes as he takes a shaky breath. There’s no reason for Doyoung to be so nervous. It’s not as though Doyoung and Johnny’s sex life has changed since he became pregnant. They’re still very active and Johnny has seen Doyoung naked plenty of times, swollen chest, ever growing bump along with the small stretch marks that have started, even the plumpness that Doyoung’s thighs have gained. Yet this feels so much different. 

Johnny stays dressed, the only thing he takes off is his tie, tugging it over his head and tossing it onto the coffee table. He slides onto the couch slowly, nudging Doyoung’s legs apart until he can fit between them. Johnny pushes his lips against Doyoung’s several times, licking and biting at his lips until Doyoung’s elbow give out and he’s falling backwards. Thankfully, even though Doyoung’s bump is between them, it’s not big enough yet to prevent Johnny from being able to kiss him properly from this angle and the older one quickly leans down again, body hovering over Doyoung as he captures his mouth in another kiss. 

“Tell me again,” Johnny breathes out against Doyoung’s lips, nose brushing against his, “Tell me you want it.” 

Doyoung’s hands grip at Johnny’s arms, lips letting a soft whimper pass at the words. Doyoung sucks in a breath before he breathes out what he knows Johnny wants to hear. “Please,” he says quickly, “Help me.” 

This time it’s Johnny that lets out the whine, pulling away slightly as he licks at his lips. His eyes trail down Doyoung’s neck all the way until they reach his chest. “Doyoung,” Johnny says breathily, “You have no idea how _long_ I’ve wanted to do this.” Johnny shifts, moving backwards until his face is lined up with Doyoung’s tits, leaning his head down and bending his body forward, mouth close enough where Doyoung can feel his breath against his nipple. “Ever since you started producing milk,” Johnny hums, eyes flickering up to meet with Doyoung’s, “Fuck, I’ve wanted to suck them _so_ badly.” 

“ _Johnny_ ,” is all that Doyoung can manage to get out, teeth digging into his bottom lip and eyes practically closed due to the arousal that’s running through him at the mere thought of what Johnny is about to do. 

“Just tell me if I’m being too rough or you want me to stop, okay?” Johnny asks, eyes still locked with Doyoung’s until the younger one nods his head. 

Doyoung doesn’t exactly know what to expect. Sure, Johnny’s sucked on his nipples probably hundreds of times over the years but this is definitely a different scenario. His nipples are no longer just sensitive but they’re big and swollen due to the pregnancy. There’s milk that’s around them at nearly all times, practically _begging_ to be lapped up. Ever since he hit the second trimester, Doyoung’s entire body has been increasingly sensitive to _everything_ and his nipples are not an exception. 

He knows that the feeling is most likely going to be almost too much and when Johnny leans down and presses the first kiss against his nipple, it has Doyoung’s body seizing up, hands grabbing onto the couch. Johnny looks up at him, silently waiting for Doyoung to tell him to stop and Doyoung is so grateful he has such a loving and understanding husband. But Doyoung doesn’t tell him anything, simply reaches his hand into Johnny’s hair and gently pushes on his head, making his mouth press against his nipple again. 

There’s a smirk on Johnny’s lips that is only there for a moment before he tilts his head, lips wrapping around Doyoung’s nipple. It’s a new feeling, for sure, one that has Doyoung’s lips parting in a gasp and his legs kicking slightly. It’s not bad, not in any means, and the longer that Johnny has his lips wrapped around his nipple, not moving or anything, the more that Doyoung finds himself wanting, _needing_ , for Johnny to just suck. 

“Please,” Doyoung chokes out, “Please, _Johnny_ , I'm so _full_.” 

The moment Johnny tightens his lips around him and sucks, Doyoung can’t help the moan that rips from his throat. His entire body melts into the couch and Johnny must feel it, one hand sliding under Doyoung’s back and the other resting on his thigh. Doyoung’s reaction only makes Johnny suck harder and Doyoung feels his head begin to spin at the feeling. 

It’s so much better than the pump. Firstly, there’s no loud noise that makes Doyoung grumble at. Johnny is sucking hard but it’s nothing compared to the way the pump tightens and practically sucks the life out of his tits. Then there’s the fact that Johnny has a look of pure bliss on his face as he sucks, pink cheeks moving with every suck and lick he does. The fact that there's absolutely no competition between the pump and Johnny, makes a slight tinge of anger and frustration run through him for letting it take this long before letting Johnny do this. 

Johnny pulls away, assumingly to catch his breath, and when Doyoung looks down to meet his gaze, he feels his cock twitch at the sight of his husband. Johnny’s eyes are barely open, pupils dark and glassy. His cheeks are pink, lips a darker shade of red, slightly swollen and Doyoung closes his lips, trying to muffle a whimper when he sees how there’s milk on Johnny’s lips and chin. 

Almost as if Johnny can sense the arousal from Doyoung (which isn’t even really a question at this point), he sticks his tongue out, slowly lapping at Doyoung’s nipple, further making Doyoung’s cock harden in his sweatpants. Johnny doesn’t stop there, he slides his hand out from under Doyoung, wrapping it around the tit he’s currently licking at. There’s a gentle squeeze and Doyoung watches the way milk _squirts_ out of his nipple, landing on Johnny’s face. Johnny repeats his actions a few more times before he moans out, eyes closing and lips wrapping around his nipple again, going back to sucking. 

Doyoung practically squeals when Johnny pulls away, only to wrap his lips around his other nipple, the tit that’s still hard and nearly overflowing with milk. The sensation has Doyoung’s throat twitching in a sob and his hips buck up, cock now aching in his sweatpants. The motion seems to only fuel Johnny more. The hand on Doyoung’s thigh pushes his leg down and Johnny shifts enough for him to push his own crotch against Doyoung’s. 

Johnny pulls his mouth away completely, drawing out a long whine from Doyoung, only to be silenced by Johnny kissing him. Doyoung feels his nose scrunch up as Johnny shoves his tongue in his mouth, the taste of _milk_ filling his own senses. It’s a rather dirty, Johnny making out with him, Doyoung’s own breast milk coating his mouth. Normally Doyoung would make a fuss, complaining about the taste, but right now, it’s only making him push his hips up against Johnny. 

“Fuck,” Johnny growls out against Doyoung’s lips, tongue lapping at his open mouth. “Babe,” he groans, “Doie, can I fuck you?” 

The question has Doyoung whimpering, nodding quickly, slightly sweaty bangs bouncing against his forehead. “I’m not gonna last,” he breathes out.

“It’s okay,” Johnny says, planting a quick kiss to Doyoung’s lips before pulling away, sitting up and letting his hands slide up Doyoung’s thighs. “I honestly won’t last long either.” 

Doyoung lifts his hips up the best he can, helping Johnny tug off his sweatpants and underwear. The older one slides off the couch and Doyoung sucks in a breath, feeling it hitch as he sees Johnny’s cock bulging against his black slacks. It makes him lick his lips and Doyoung groans out when Johnny rubs his hand against crotch, fingers outlining the shaft of his cock. Johnny’s got that grin on his lips that make Doyoung’s eyes flutter closed, whimpering quietly. 

Thankfully, Johnny quickly goes to go fetch the lube, not wasting any time before he kneels back onto the couch in front of Doyoung. “I’ll be quick,” Johnny says and Doyoung watches him open the bottle of lube and pour a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“Thank you,” Doyoung laughs out quietly, letting out a gentle gasp when he feels Johnny’s finger press against his rim. 

Johnny is a man of his word and soon he’s got two fingers in Doyoung, spreading and curling up, making Doyoung sloppily grind down against his fingers. Johnny has one hand busy stretching open Doyoung while the other hand is unbuckling his belt, quickly tugging his zipper down only to pull his cock out a moment later. 

“I’m good,” Doyoung moans, hands gripping at the edges of the couch, “Johnny, I’m good, _please._ ” 

Fingers are pulled out of him and Doyoung whimpers at the loss of them. Doyoung lifts his head up slightly, trying to watch Johnny over his stomach. He sees the older one pour lube onto his cock, spreading it out with a few strokes of his hand before he moves forward and presses the tip of his cock against Doyoung’s hole. The moment Johnny pushes in, Doyoung’s eyes roll back and he feels several beads of precum slide out of his cock, sliding all the way down to his balls and most likely onto Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny isn’t even all the way in before he starts thrusting slowly, letting his cock drag out before pushing in again. It goes on like that, Johnny pushing in a bit more each time before he’s settled fully, balls flush against Doyoung’s skin. It feels _incredible_. The stretch of Johnny’s big cock, giving him a slight sting that makes his body tense up in pleasure with every thrust. Then Johnny leans down and takes the fuller of Doyoung’s tits into his mouth and it has Doyoung nearly _sobbing_. 

Doyoung cums seconds later, when Johnny pulls his mouth away to let out a grunt, breath tickling against his nipple. It’s intense, a whole new feeling running through Doyoung because of the feeling against his swollen nipple. Doyoung’s whole body begins shaking, thighs shaking around Johnny and hands squeezing the plump cushions of their couch. He can vaguely hear Johnny talking to him but his voice is fuzzy, overpowered by the intensity of his orgasm. 

“Babe,” Johnny laughs out, thrusts slowing slightly, one hand gently cupping at Doyoung’s face. Doyoung lets out a soft hum in response, his eyes opening slowly to blink at his husband. He sees Johnny’s face covered in milk, small droplets sliding down his slightly tanned skin. “Doie, you just,” he pauses to lick at his lips, “ _Babe_ , your tits just squirted milk all over me when you came.” 

“Oh,” Doyoung whispers quietly, cheeks beginning to burn from embarrassment. “T-That’s never happened before.” 

Johnny’s hand slides down Doyoung’s face, all the way to grab at his hips, body straightening out. “You’re never normally full when we fuck.” 

Doyoung only lets out a moan in response, Johnny’s hips beginning to move again. The thrusts are fast and deep, making Doyoung lean his head back. His hands grab at his stomach, holding the underside as Johnny continues to fuck him, body rocking into the armrest of the couch. Small whimpers of Johnny’s name fall from his mouth, chanting it quietly only to turn into a low moan that matches his husbands, feeling the familiar warmth of Johnny cumming in him, cock throbbing quickly. 

Johnny pulls out slowly and Doyoung whines, hole clenching around air, silently asking for Johnny to push back into him to fill the emptiness. Doyoung lays quietly, body slowly coming down from his orgasm, legs finally starting to stop shaking and heart rate returning to normal. Johnny returns, Doyoung not even really realizing that he went anywhere in the first place, and holds his hands out, offering them to Doyoung. 

“Oh god,” Doyoung laughs out, hands covering his face after he sits up. “I can’t believe that just happened.” 

“Neither can I,” Johnny says, sliding down onto the couch next to Doyoung. “Thank you,” he laughs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s lips. 

“No, thank you,” Doyoung whines, lips pursing out into a pout when Johnny pulls away. “That,” he pauses, biting down on his lip for a moment before meeting Johnny’s soft gaze. “That was so much better than the pump.” 

“Does that mean I can do it more often?” Johnny asks, eyebrow raising as he presses the warm paper towel against Doyoung’s forehead, wiping the little bit of sweat that’s collected under his bangs. 

“Yes,” Doyoung breathes out with a laugh. “Yes, yes, _yes_.” 

Johnny’s face lights up and his lips curl into the biggest grin. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” With another laugh, Johnny leans forward, bending down until he can wrap his mouth around Doyoung’s nipple, flicking his tongue and sucking gently. 

Doyoung gasps out, arching his back and attempting to raise his chest more, letting Johnny suck more easily. His hand threads through Johnny’s hair, tugging on it gently as he continues to suck. There’s a gasp that pushes past his lips when Johnny bites down on his nipple, pulling it out slowly before his lips move away with an audible pop. 

The way Johnny has milk on his lips makes Doyoung’s face light up in a deep blush and he quickly whines, leaning forward until he buries his face against Johnny’s shoulder. “Don’t make me regret allowing you to replace my pump.” 

“Mm,” Johnny hums, tilting his head to kiss Doyoung's neck. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you regret _anything_ , darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
